1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for the efficient feeding of numerous livestock simultaneously. More particularly, the present invention relates to a feeder, which receives bales of hay to be disposed inside the feeder. One side of the feeder serves as a "feeding gate", which the livestock eat from by pulling hay or other similar feed through the gate with their mouths. As the hay is eaten, the gate system can be moved at the user's discretion, toward the opposing end, closer to the non-eaten feed, so the livestock can now access and ingest this feed.
Some feeder "gates" are essentially fixed and stationary. Therefore they must be inspected regularly to determine whether more feed needs to be deposited in said feeder. Other feeders have wheels so they can be moved around on the farm, but this limits their size, and therefore limits the capacity of feed, which they can hold, or "feeding capacity". Other feeders are baskets for receiving hay from a conventional bale chute, which also serve as a feeder. These are limited in size and therefore their storage capacity. Those in which the feeding gate moves, the feeding gate is usually moved by the force from the livestock who must push on the gate while feeding.
2. Description of the Related Art
What is needed therefore, is a feeder, which can store up to a full year of feed, with the option of doing so in a covered environment. Also, the floor may have a slope, or other proper drainage means to prevent the compilation of waste.
Numerous innovations for a livestock feeder have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,192 to Taylor discloses an, "animal actuated silo feeding gate", comprising a rectangular, enclosed feeding area, and a feeding gate moved by the livestock pushing against said gate. This patent, in column 1, lines 16-24, discusses various problems with moveable feeding gates. One of these problems is a tendency for the gate to cant or swing about a vertical axis due to a lateral shifting of the rollers, hampering inward movement of the gate. Another problem is vertical dislodgment, allowing the livestock to raise and move past the gate. These problems do not exist in the applicant's invention. Also the applicant's gate functions by allowing the livestock to become positioned relative to the feed, so feeding can be done with ease. The applicant also provides for a feeding gate, which can have open areas around the outer edges of the feeding gate so the big bulls can not prevent the smaller animals from feeding. U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,192 is comprised of sidewalls, which would allow the larger bulls to push the smaller livestock behind the larger bulls, out of the feeding area. U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,192's feeding gate is supported by wheels as described in column 2, lines 37-44. These wheels can be disadvantageous by actually preventing the movement of the feeding gate if there are any obstructions wedged between the rollers and the floor or ground. U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,192 has adjustable vertical bars (32). As admitted in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,192 patent, a gap of fourteen (14) inches may be proper for receiving the heads of larger bulls, but calves could walk right through or get stuck in such a gap. This could result in deadly consequences for any calves, if they encounter any gaps of that size. By implication, it seems as though U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,192 requires the livestock to push the feeding gate with their shoulders to move said feeding gate, thus their entire heads would be placed through the feeding gate. This could explain the necessity for such large spaces between said vertical bars. If all vertical bars were eight (8) inches apart as is mentioned in column 2 line 35, and their heads were required to fit through the vertical bars, the larger bulls could not eat. The applicant's invention has no such problems, which could result in death and great costs for the user. The applicant's preferred embodiment has openings that are about five and one-quarter (5.25) inches between the vertical members of the lower gate. Only the mouths of the livestock need to penetrate said openings. This allows efficient feeding for both bulls and calves. The applicant's invention does not use rollers, which eliminates the problems that rollers can encounter, such as small stones, and feed being wedged to prevent rolling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,453 to Kuhns discloses a hay bale basket for accumulating and transporting hay bales. Due to size limitations, this can not be used to hold a substantial amount of feed. The closest argument that this is a feeder is that it may be possible for some animals to grab whatever feed is accessible, by said feed being exposed through the openings. Another distinction between this and the applicant's invention is that U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,453 has no means by which the animals can access the feed not adjacent to the openings in the side walls, either by having side walls which move, or by moving the feed to the side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,724 to Kuhns discloses an, "expandable bale carrier and feeder". Column 2, lines 51-60 discuss the low profile of the invention. The applicant's invention allows for stacking of numerous bales of hay, upon bales of hay, "as high as the sky". Thus the holding volume of the applicant's invention is increased, and the requirement of refilling is decreased, relative to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,724. Column 3, lines 64-68 describe the aspect that the invention can accommodate a plurality of round hay bales supported on the bed in transverse side by side relation to each other when the side walls are in the first position. The applicant's invention can receive round, square, or any shape of hay bales. U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,724 in column 2, lines 12-17 provides that the feeder can accommodate at least two large round hay bales. U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,724 is limited by its size because if it were holding a large amount of hay, the weight would force the carrier to get stuck in the mud, possibly sink in the ground, get stuck and tip. The mud and slop generated at an outside, uncovered livestock feeding area can disable any vehicle. This mud, waste, and slop is generated by weather conditions, the stomping of the livestock, and the waste from the livestock. The applicant's invention can eliminate these problems by use of a sloped, flooring, in a covered environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,035 to Kuhns discloses a wheeled hay bale basket to accumulate and transport hay. This does not allow for a long term feeding capacity, and the efficient feeding area of applicant's invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,673 to Weelink discloses a displaceable feeding fence. In column 1, lines 35-39, the patent is limited to being used on the ground, unlike the applicant's invention, which has its own flooring system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,673 requires the livestock to stand on the floor plate to support the fence. If a large strong bull were to push the fence while a lighter calve were to be standing on the floor plate, the calve could be catapulted over the fence. Also, if the livestock on the right side of the fence were consuming more than those on the left side, the fence would rotate in a counter-clockwise direction, causing a plethora of problems, including locking of the gate, and possible breaking of the device.
Numerous innovations for a livestock feeder have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.